1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof and, in particular, to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof for an antenna switching circuit.
2. Related Art
Due to the wide development of the wireless communication technology, the marketing demand for the antenna has been raised rapidly. Nowadays, the wireless communication apparatuses, such as cell phones, notebook computers, global positioning systems, digital televisions, and portable electronic apparatuses, rely on antennas for transmitting and receiving signals. In other words, the antenna is an essential device to the wireless communication apparatus for communicating with the outside world by transmitting and receiving wireless signals. The antenna configured for transmitting and receiving wireless signals gives enormous affection to the signal quality and the performance of the wireless communication.
Due to the different requirements, many areas have their respective wireless communication standards that comply with several frequency bands. For fitting more standards, it's getting common to design an antenna that can transmit and receive the signals of multiple frequency bands. In the circuit design, the multi-band effect can be achieved by separating different feed-in signals through a switching circuit.
Accordingly, the antenna switching circuit also affects the signal quality and the performance of the antenna. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof for an antenna switching circuit that can improve the voltage-resistant level and anti-noise ability of the antenna switching circuit so as to improve the signal quality of the antenna.